


I Will Be There

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [14]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Comforting, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is stressed out from work, so Oliver comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be There

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was feeling sad so I wrote her this little drabble. Enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com).

Another busy day at the office. Nothing new. This case in particular was getting to Connor. Making him stress and worry. The odds weren't in their favor, making Annalise crack down even harder than she normally would and demand even more from them. 

After the excruciatingly long day, Connor made his way over to Oliver's place. Date night was becoming a regular thing, and as part of the become-a-better-boyfriend campaign, he wasn't about to pass up on a chance to see Oliver. No matter how drained and upset he was. 

When Oliver answered the door, he was jumping and bubbling with excitement at the sight of Connor--he tried desperately to show his own enthusiasm, but it proved impossible as exhaustion and nerves set in. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Oliver asked cautiously, pulling Connor inside the warm apartment. The delicious scent of apple pie filled his nostrils, seeping into his lungs. Crisp apples and warm cinnamon. Perfect for the fresh fall season. 

"Yeah, yeah--of course," Connor began, nervously licking his lips. But Oliver just shot him that knowing look, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "It was just a really rough day at work...and it has me feeling tense and nervous. I'm sorry."

Oliver pulled Connor over to the couch, sitting and laying Connor down so that his head was positioned comfortably in his lap. Connor grabbed a pillow, clutching it tightly to his chest as he rested on Oliver. 

Soothing fingers stroked through his thick hair, twisting and twirling carefully, tenderly, making Connor's eyes flutter shut as relaxation slowly overtook his nerves and anxiety. A soft noise escaped his slightly parted lips, pushing back into the touch. 

"You're so smart, Con..." Oliver cooed warmly, smiling down at the cuddly Connor in his lap. The Connor that only he got to see. The Connor he had grown to love again after all they had been through. 

Glancing up at his boyfriend, Connor smiled sweetly before shutting his eyes again. "So smart. You'll do amazing. With whatever Annalise asks you to do, I know you can do it. And you'll do your best." Oliver's encouraging words struck a sensitive cord in Connor's heart, making him tear up a bit. 

"Oliver--" Connor started, only to be cut off by Oliver. 

"You are the smartest man I know. You'll work through this. And I'll be here--every step of the way, I'll be here. And if you need help, I'll still be here. You can come here whenever you need to vent. Text me. Call me. Anything." That made Connor sit up, grab Oliver's face and kiss him with as much love and tenderness as he could muster. 

Oliver whimpered against the kiss, holding Connor against him, pulling him closer. As they broke apart, their foreheads rested together, the two of them unable to stop smiling. "What was that for?" Oliver asked sweetly. 

"Because I love you," Connor sighed with a chuckle before catching Oliver's lips between his own one more time. And a second. And a third.


End file.
